Adictivo
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock está aburrido y no es novedad, pero encuentra algo con qué mantenerse ocupado. El problema llega cuando John descubre qué es. Johnlock.


-**Disclaimer**: Moffat no quiere dejarme escribir el guión para la tercera temporada… una lástima, la verdad.

-**Notas**: Este oneshot es para **Smile**. No tenía idea de qué carajos se trataba el _Pou_, en serio.

El **Pou**, por si no lo conocen –como yo– es una aplicación para _Smartphone_ –que en mis tiempos se llamaba _tamagochi_. –se siente viejita y anticuada- ¡Pues no tengo Smartphone, pues!

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Adictivo**

Aquella semana era una de _esas_ semanas. Una en la que ni siquiera las moscas se paraban en la ventana, puerta, lo que sea del 221B. Una de esas semanas en las que Sherlock estaba insoportable –no, insoportable no era la palabra… ¡intolerable! Sí, esa era la palabra correcta esta vez.

Por suerte habías tomado precauciones y escondiste previamente el arma, la nicotina, los cigarrillos, los parches ¡y cualquier cosa que el detective pudiese usar! Incluso lo _amenazaste_ con tirar todos sus experimentos si no se comportaba lo más _civilizadamente_ que pudiese.

Milagrosamente, lo hizo durante los primeros tres días; en esos días lo único que hizo fue molestarte un poco sobre tu blog, entrando y saliendo de tu laptop como si fuera suya –pero si eso lo mantenía feliz, bien por él–. El problema llegó el cuarto día.

Ese día estaba irritado, aburrido, desesperado, buscando cada cosa en la casa para poder _deducirla_. Que si el moho del baño era por culpa de que no cerraste bien la llave del agua; que si el pan quemado en la estufa fue por tu descuido, que si el polvo, que si las ventanas ¡todo era tu culpa!

_Tranquilízate, John_ –era el mantra que habías adquirido esos días. Pronto. Pronto algo llegaría y captaría la atención suficiente de Sherlock como para dejar de analizar lo que hacías o no hacías –porque no querías que llegara al nivel de analizarte a _ti_; habías muchas cosas que debías _ocultarle_ precisamente a él-. Y como si de una señal _divina_ –o lo que fuera– se tratara, lo que te _salvaría_ llegó.

Era el quinto día y Sherlock parecía león enjaulado, caminando y dando vueltas de un lado para el otro; te mareaba, sinceramente. Y de pronto se dejó caer en el sofá, con su pose de _no-me-importa-nada_ y comenzó a picotear en su celular.

_Bien por él_, pensaste. Preferías que molestara a alguien más que a ti, que tenías algunas cosas pendientes de la clínica como para aumentar el trabajo de cuidar de que no hiciera nada estúpido en tu ausencia –y en tu presencia también.

Sherlock se la pasó extrañamente callado durante unas horas, incluso llegaste a pensar que se había quedado dormido –absurdo– y giraste la vista hacia él. Aún estaba en el sofá, boca arriba y con su celular en las manos. Aún seguía picoteando de por aquí y por allá, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando cosas que no llegaste a comprender. Te encogiste de hombros y seguiste con tu informe semanal.

Terminaste tu trabajo cerca de las nueve de la noche y te apetece algo de cenar, le preguntas a Sherlock si quiere algo en especial y lo único que recibes es algo parecido a un gruñido afirmativo de su parte. Bueno, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Así es Sherlock.

Pides comida china y mientras esperas comienzas a limpiar un poco aquí y allá, pero cada pocos minutos observas de reojo a Sherlock. ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan _idiotizado_ en su teléfono como para mantenerlo así de quieto? Abres los ojos ante la posibilidad de que tal vez, _sólo tal vez,_ se esté mensajeando con La Mujer. Pero eso es absurdo, ella misma desistió de hacerlo cuando Sherlock la _derrotó_, por así decirlo, y decidió quedarse contigo –dicho sea de paso, aquello te alegró en demasía–.

Entonces, ¿qué podría ser? Además, no has escuchado el tono de mensaje recibido en toda la tarde. ¿Algo más, tal vez?

Inocentemente te acercas a la mesa de centro para retirar unos periódicos pasados y preguntar casualmente.

"¿Qué haces, Sherlock?"

"Nada." Su respuesta fue rápida, sin emoción en la voz y ni siquiera despegó la vista de su teléfono, como siempre.

No quedaste conforme con su respuesta pero, ¿cómo insistir en preguntarle sin parecer demasiado obvio? O mejor dicho, sin sonar _celoso_. Oh, porque lo estabas –aunque te era difícil de asimilar aún.

Cuando la comida llegó, prácticamente arrastraste a Sherlock a la mesa para que comiera algo, pues ya eran más de dos semanas y el detective debía comer algo, al menos para no desfallecer en medio de una persecución.

De mala gana lo hizo, y sonreíste ante tu pequeña batalla ganada.

Unos minutos después de comenzar a cenar, Sherlock se levantó para ir al baño alegando que ya estaba lleno y debía darse un baño. Negaste con la cabeza y seguiste cenando, pero un sonido extraño salió del celular de Sherlock, pero no era un mensaje o una llamada, era una… ¿notificación? Y ya que siempre tenías que leer sus mensajes pues ¿qué diferencia había esta vez?

Pero lo que te encontraste te dejó boquiabierto.

Eso… ¿eso era una papa? ¡Pero qué carajos! [1]

Comienzas a revisar esa, supones, aplicación y encuentras con que la _cosa_ tiene un jersey ¡_un_ _jersey_! Al parecer, era una aplicación muy parecida a lo que hace muchos años conociste como _huevo tamagochi_. O al menos así le llamaban en Estados Unidos.

"¡Pero qué…!" no sabes si fruncir el ceño, reír o gritar, porque esa _cosa_ se llama… oh, Dios… ¡se llama John! Y estaba en el nivel cuarenta… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado Sherlock con esa aplicación? ¿Unas horas? ¡Y ya estaba en ese nivel!

Suspiras para serenarte y esperar a Sherlock para que te dé una explicación más o menos razonable… de verdad ¿qué carajos era eso?

Por curiosidad comienzas a picarle en algunas opciones que estaban presentes. Al parecer podías darle de comer, bañarlo, vestirlo y más cosas… de verdad, nunca imaginaste que Sherlock, de entre todas las malditas personas, terminara jugando algo así.

Sonríes al darte cuenta que Sherlock es un pequeño niño que sólo busca con qué entretenerse. Tonto.

Cuando Sherlock regresa, aún tiene gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuello y te quedas embelesado… no todos los días podías ver a Sherlock así, normalmente después de sus baños se mete a su habitación y no lo ves hasta el día siguiente; pero ahora… no puedes negar que el aroma de Sherlock recién bañado, limpio, fresco te hace querer enterrar tu nariz en toda su piel para poder impregnarte de su esencia. Te sonrojas ante el pensamiento y te das cuenta de que Sherlock te está mirando, de hecho, observa en dirección de tu… oh, su celular.

Intentas parecer enojado y pedirle una explicación.

"Sherlock, ¿qué carajos es esto?"

"Es mi celular, John, es obvio." Frunces el ceño ante la respuesta.

"Eso ya lo sé Sherlock, lo que quiero saber qué es…" volteas el celular para que vea la aplicación "… esto."

"Una aplicación."

"Sherlock, no te hagas el _gracioso_ conmigo. ¿Por qué esta _cosa_ tiene mi nombre y usa un maldito _jersey_?" de haber estado en otra situación, te echarías a reír por lo pálido que se había puesto Sherlock, pero no, la verdad es que sí estabas molesto.

"John, son imaginaciones tuyas." Dijo moviendo su mano, restándole importancia.

"No, Sherlock, no lo son. ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Tan aburrido estabas que necesitas poner mi nombre en una maldita papa y darle mimos?" el tono que usas no deja dudas de lo molesto que estás ¿qué necesitaba Sherlock de una estúpida aplicación?

"John, deja de decir tonterías." Se acercó e intentó quitarte el teléfono "John, dame mi celular."

"Deja de decirme lo que debo o no debo de hacer." Sientes que la ira está hablando por ti, pero sencillamente era humillante e hilarante aquella situación "Si tanto quieres cuidar de un _John_, ¡por qué no lo haces conmigo!" tus ojos se abrieron como platos al darte cuenta de lo que habías dicho. ¡_Mierda_!, fue lo primero que pasó por tu mente. Mordiste tu labio inferior y desviaste tu mirada, colocaste el celular en la mesa y saliste _caminando rápidamente_ –no, aquello _no_ era huir– hasta tu habitación.

¿Qué, en el nombre del cielo, acababas de hacer? Seguramente Sherlock, siendo como es, lo dejaría pasar alegando que son tus _hormonas_ hablando, o lo que sea a lo que lo adjudique, mientras lo olvide y piensa que es una tontería. Sí, era mejor así. Que pensara que eras un idiota a lo que de verdad significaba aquella frase.

Oh, maldición.

Ahora no podías conciliar el sueño. Pero ya sea por el estrés o por el cansancio del día, te quedaste completamente dormido –olvidando colocarle el seguro a tu puerta.

Y fue precisamente por ese _pequeño_ –minúsculo detalle, que al día siguiente, al despertar, Sherlock estaba sentado frente a ti, observándote con sus grandes ojos que te hipnotizan sin saberlo.

Tu primera reacción fue simplemente quedarte ahí, tendido en la cama, observándolo de regreso. Las palabras intentaban salir pero se quedaban atoradas en tu garganta. Querías, de verdad, querías gritarle, preguntarle qué hacía ahí pero simplemente no podías articular palabra.

Entonces, Sherlock se acercó a ti, aún mirándote como… oh, maldición…

Sherlock se acercó aún más, y tú te quedaste ahí, anhelante y con miedo de lo que pudiera suceder; y lo que temías sucedió.

Sherlock besó tu mejilla, luego besó un poco más cerca de tu boca, otro beso más cerca, otro más… y el final, fue en tus labios.

Fue un beso suave, casi casto –de esos que sientes que te llevarán al infierno de sólo pensar obtener uno– y corto… demasiado corto. Al abrir los ojos, que no te diste cuenta habías cerrado, Sherlock estaba sonriendo ligeramente, con un ligerísimo sonrojo en esas mejillas pálidas –apuestas lo que quieras a que tú también tenías uno–; el detective se acercó de nuevo, y susurrando en tu oído te dijo "Ya que no quieres que juegue con _esa_ aplicación, tú ocuparás su lugar." Se separó un poco y su mano se posó en la parte de arriba de tu pijama "Así que, es mi responsabilidad _bañarte_ en este momento, John." Sus manos jugaron un poco con los botones de tu pijama mientras te dejabas hacer "Después, debo alimentarte, John" y esa promesa, susurrada de forma tan erótica, mandó una descarga de placer por todo tu cuerpo, el cual Sherlock notó "Y luego, tal vez, podamos descubrir qué haces con ciertas _opciones_ de juego." Ya no lo dejaste seguir o terminar, lo arrastraste a tu cama y lo hiciste callar con un beso, esta vez voraz.

Era posible que Sherlock ya no se aburriera más, pero por si las dudas, a partir de ese día lo mantendrías _ocupado_ para que dejara de pensar en sus típicos métodos anti-aburrimiento.

Después de todo, ahora te tenía a ti a su disposición… y más le valía aprovecharte.

* * *

**Notas**

[1] No sé cómo la conozcan en otros países, pero sería una patata… er ¿hay otra manera de llamarlo? Aunque no lo he jugado, pero parece más _otra_ cosa que una papa.

¡No conozco el juego del Pou! Así que si he fallado en la descripción ¡es culpa de YT! Porque sólo me basé en videos de ahí xD

Ahora... ¿qué hice? ¡Volví a John un tamagochi! xD Y lo bañarán, y lo alimentarán, y le harán cositas... eh, ah... no, eso no... ¿o sí? *o*

Bueno, bueno... espero les haya gustado. Me divertí haciendo esto, en serio. ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
